


Thunderstorms

by writtenbyaslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: What started off as a terrible day for Harry only got worse as he entered Advanced Potions. There was no surprise that potions did not go well. What was surprising was who was also having a terrible day in potions. A nearly devastating potions incident leads to an intense conversation in the bathroom between Hogwarts favorite enemies.Or the one where Harry and Draco have awesome angry bathroom sexAN: The summary will get better as I finish the next chapters
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Thunderstorms

Smoke spilled from Harry’s cauldron accompanied by a sickeningly sweet scent of strawberries. “Oh no,” Harry groaned. Today had already been the worst. He woke up late to begin with. Then when he had stumbled into the loo with a full bladder he ran face first into the door. His glasses went flying where they found their way under the shoe of a particularly unobservant fifth year who happened to also be running late. Normally broken glasses were not a problem. However, he only had enough time to put them back in one piece. Not fix the irritating scratches that skewed his vision when he turned his head just right. The first few classes went by without any major catastrophe. Until Potions. 

Being in their sixth year, the potion recipes had grown significantly harder. What was worse; in order to be placed into the required Advanced Potions class next year, applicants had to brew four advanced potions to satisfactory and above by the end of the year to prove they had the skills to advance. The first potion,  _ Invigoration Draught,  _ turned out rather well. Even the perfectionist Professor Snape paid the potion a compliment. The fact that the complement ran along the lines of being brewed to the same standard as Malfoy’s left him proud, irritated and strangely red in the face. Draco himself was rather red with the compliment as well. But for much different reasons.  _ Veritaserum  _ was nothing like brewing the drought.

_ Veritaserum  _ was astronomically more difficult. Every student who held aspirations for the Advanced Potions class had been struggling with it. As the sweet smoke poured out of his cauldron, Harry began to regret his choice in future careers after Hogwarts.

“ _ Kaptukura,”  _ Snape’s deep voice called out behind him. The smoke pulled back to the cauldron and wrapped itself in a glowing ball.

“Th-thanks Professor,” Harry stammered turning to face the man. 

Harry was not quite as tall as the professor, but he had come a long way from his small eleven year old stature. Snape barely had to glance down at him when he addressed him.

“Not the worst attempt I have ever seen Potter. Especially out of you. Go back to your parchment and find where you went wrong.”

The violent crack of an explosion jerked the professor’s attention away from the Chosen One. “Draco,” he shouted flicking his want just in time to catch a scalding combination of boiling potion and broken cauldron pieces from splattering across the young man’s face.

Draco groaned from his position on the floor. His hair fell across his face in snow white wisps that Harry could not help but find charming. Running his hand through his hair to shove it from his face a bright red streak stained the snow white locks.

“Ah shit,” Draco muttered under his breath. A large gash stretched across his palm dripping with blood onto his already soiled robes.

“Oh my God Draco,” Harry shouted rushing to his side. Dropping to his knees in front of the injured boy he reached out and pulled his hand where he could see it.

“Potter hold his hand still,” Snape commanded coming to kneel beside the pair. His wand glowed a ghostly blue as he muttered a spell to repair the gash. As the would healed he looked up at his student curiously. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know,” Draco muttered looking away.

“How can you not know?” Harry asked. “You brew the best potions outside of Hermione.”

“I said I don’t know,” he snapped jerking his hand away.

“Malfoy I just-”

“Shut up Potter,” he barked. “What the hell would you know?” Jumping to his feet Draco stormed out of the potions classroom leaving a baffled Harry and irritated Professor Snape behind.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Professor Snape stood assessing the room. “Potter I need-”

“I’ll go check on him professor,” he interrupted moving to put his supplies away.

Snape looked the boy over. Of all the people he could send to find an emotionally distraught Draco, Harry Potter was among the last on the list. But at the same time perhaps he would be the best one. Snape was not stupid. Only a blind and deaf man could see the way Draco looked at Potter. The distaine that he so desperately tried to convince the world of was a farce. And not even a very good one at that.

The boy was living in a nightmare. As were they all. Carving out a moment of happiness was not out of the question to want. Especially for a sixteen year old. While it had been awhile ago since he was that age he remembered what it was like. Trying to come into your own and still find a way through the nightmare and destruction forming around him. He remembered though. His first true taste of infatuation. A glimpse into what love looked like. 

~~~

Lucius had long hair even when they were sixteen. Snape remembered the first time he ran his fingers through his hair. Strands the color of freshly fallen snow that felt like silk as it flowed through his fingers. 

Lucius had found him at the top of the tower where they came to study the stars at night. It was pouring rain, one of Severus’s favorite things. He had just had a run in with James, again, and he was nursing a sprained wrist. This time it was from punching the Gryffindor in the face as opposed to him causing the injury. It was one of the few times that he had landed a physical shot to the menace. He knew that questions would be raised if he went to the infirmary so instead he went to the tower. A book and journal accompanying him.He had been working on a new potion for healing magical burns. Mostly for his own use when his cauldron exploded, but he figured if he could get the mixture correct it would be an asset to the infirmary. 

The blonde Slytherin knew exactly which corner he could be found in. Tucked in on the southeast corner where he could see and hear the rain but not get wet from it he sat nose buried in his research scribbling notes as he went. Silently he slid next to him tucking his feet under him and leaned against Severus pulling out his own book. There they sat for several hours before Lucius broke the silence. 

“What happened?”

“Potter jumped me again.”

“What for this time?”

Severus paused his writing, refusing to look up from his notebook. “Nothing,” he said shortly.

Lucius did not press him for more. Severus knew that he would give in and tell him at some point. He always did. Lilly knew him better than anyone. He told her anything and everything all she had to do was ask. If Lilly was his best friend then Lucius was a very close second. Problem with Lucius was that there were some things he just could not share with him. No matter how badly he wanted to. The silence dragged on for a bit longer with only the sound of the pattering rain to comfort them. Severus could feel Lucius staring at him.

“Lucius do you have something to actually say or are you going to just keep staring at me like a pumpkin patsie?” he asked without looking up.

“Severus.”

“Yes?”

“Look at me,” Lucius requested.

Severus looked up at his friend barley registering how quickly he had moved. Lucius’s lips crashed onto his in a desperate kiss. Severus sat rigid, too stunned to react. Slowly Lucius pulled away his face bright red with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry Severus. I shouldn’t have done that,” he muttered moving to put several inches of space between the two of them.

“Wh-what was that all about?” Severus whispered slowly coming out of his shock.

“I… well… I know.”

“Know what?” Severus growled.

“That you prefer men to women and well I thought…” Lucius trailed off.

Severus’s brain finally returning to full function eyed Lucius curiously. How in the hell did he find out? Only one person knew and Lilly would never betray his trust. “You thought what?”

“That perhaps… you might like me too,” Lucius muttered. 

Severus studied the boy next to him carefully. Lucius Malfoy was not a small individual. In size or demeanor. Lucius had a way of walking into a room and commanding the attention of everyone around him. The younger Slytherin girls and quite a few Ravenclaw’s found him attractive. Suddenly it was all too clear as to why those advances went unanswered. For someone who could take up as much space as he saw fit, Lucius had curled into himself. He had wrapped his arms around his legs pulling them to his chest and resting his forehead against his knees. With his hair cascading down his face he looked barely old enough to be a second year let alone a sixth. Without thinking Severus reached up and ran his fingers through the long blonde hair pulling it from his face. Lucius looked up at him, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. A rare smile formed on Severus’s face as he leaned in to capture the boy in a much softer kiss.

~~~

Studying Harry carefully Severus conceded. “Go, he is probably in the bathroom. Take him down to the Slytherin dormitory. The password is ‘Raindrops’. Do it before the students return. I will check on him later.”

Harry nodded in agreement and raced off towards the haunted Prefects bathroom. Severus stood staring at the now empty space. Those two had to be the most oblivious morons that the universe had ever created.  _ If Potter ever hoped to be an Auror then he needs to learn to control his emotions, _ Severus thought as he methodically cleaned up the mess. Potter had nearly lept at the chance to hold Draco. Even if it was only his wrist. But in order to keep himself safe Draco would have to turn into a spy. Seventeen years of nightmares he would never wish upon the boy. And Harry? How much more of a wizard and a man he could become if he would just step up to Draco. It would not take much. A simple kiss would do. In the rain if he could swing it. 

~~~

“Draco? Draco where are you?” Harry called out as he reached the bathroom

“Ohh he’s in there very upset,” Moaning Myrtle said poking her head through the door. “I tried to talk to him, but he told me to go away,” she whined.

“Thanks Myrtle,” Harry said walking into the bathroom.

Harry found Draco bent over one of the sinks at the far wall. He could tell the boy had been washing his hair buy the droplets of water falling back into the sink. What he could not see were the tears mixing with the water. For as much of a complete arse Malfoy could be, Harry could not help but want to walk over and hug the boy. He had to be under just as much pressure as Harry was. Dark magic was a powerful call and as far as Harry could tell Malfoy played the part but was not fully committed to the cause. There was hope for him. Draco Malfoy could be saved. But only if he would let Harry rescue him.

“Malfoy? Are you okay?

Draco clenched the side of the sink quickly schooling his face back to its normal sneer. “What do you want Potter?” he snapped. “Come here to gloat over my failures?”

“No I came to check on you. I was- I mean Professor Snape was worried. He sent me to take you back to the Slytherin dorms.”

“You?” Draco snapped. “Why would he send you of all people? The precious Chosen One who cannot even find his own wand if it weren’t for that Weasley and mudblood you always tag along with.”

Rage boiled just beneath the surface as Draco’s words. His feet barely touched the flood as he surged forward snatching Draco by his robes and shoving him against the wall. One fist was wrapped up in his robes while his opposite forearm pressed against Draco’s neck.

“Why Malfoy? Just tell me why?” Harry snapped.

Draco’s blood stained hair was wild from the struggle. Partly covering his face his typical glare did not crack against his pinned position. “Why what?” 

“Why are you such an arse? I mean you seriously have everything that anyone could ever dream of and yet you act like such a prat? What gives Malfoy?”

“You have no idea what my life is Potter so don’t pretend you care,” Draco sneered.

“So this is how it’s always going to be?” Harry yelled pressing his body against Draco’s.

A small whimper left Draco’s throat as he tried to shift away from Haffy. “Stop stop,” he shouted feeling Harry’s thigh come between his legs. Draco knew what he was doing. It was a basic defense technique taught in every hand to hand defense course. Throw your opponent off balance. What Draco was trying to cover up was not his balance, but something much more personal.

Harry shifted his weight again rubbing up against Draco’s growing erection. Draco whimpered again involuntarily melting at the unintended friction. It was a small noise, but Harry, who had fine tuned the word  _ perceptive  _ when it came to Draco Malfoy, caught it. His movements stilled as he realized what was going on with his rival. A rather impressive erection was pressing against his thigh and from the looks of Draco, he had not meant for that fact to be known. 

The expression on Harry’s face softened from one of anger to one of interest bordering on lust. “Draco,” he asked carefully, “are you gay?”

“What of it Potter?” he snapped. “Let me guess, not up to the high standards of the great Chosen One?”

“No it’s not that it’s… well surprising,” Harry said his tone softening further.

“Not as if it was any of your business anyway. You are always too busy snogging that Weasley girl.” Draco’s tone dripped with animosity that certainly went noticed by Harry

_ Could it be? _

“I don’t snog Ginny, Draco. We aren’t even dating,” he replied. There was more to this than Draco was letting on. Harry knew it. He wanted to pry it out of him. He had to know why Draco would physically react like this to someone he claimed to hate so vehemently. 

Recently Harry began to see Draco in a new light. Looking past the snarky tones and greater-than-thou attitude, he found the Slytherin attractive. When he smiled, genuinely smiled when he thought no one was watching, those soft pale features lit up. Almost as if he glowed. The long unkempt hair style he now sported was much more appealing than the tight pushed back appearance of his first years. It made the boy look softer. And in the early hours of the morning when all by Harry were asleep, fuckable. Not that he had uttered a word of this out loud. But with Draco pinned to the wall he suddenly wanted to blurt it all out and give in to those secret late night fantasies. Yet, this was Draco Malfoy. Pushing him towards honestly acknowledging any true feelings was next to impossible. If he wanted to find the truth behind his suspicions then he would have to ease the serpent into it. 

“Finally found a Weasley you don’t like?” Draco sneered. “What is the matter Potter can’t get it up?”

_ It's now or never,  _ Harry thought. “Yes actually. But it has nothing to do with Ginny. I just don’t get turned on with girls.”

The snotty comment that Draco was forming caught midway through his throat before choking off.  _ Potter was gay too? Great, as if my life could not get anymore complicated than it already was. _

“Gee Potter, it looks like we finally have something in common.”

“No, I think it’s more than that,” Harry said letting go of the Slytherin robes and placing his hands on either side of Draco’s head. “I think you like me.”

“Never,” Draco snapped back. “I hate you.”

“That's what you say. But the rest of you doesn’t agree,” Harry said coyly. Pushing Draco further with a grind of his hips he said, “I think you like me much more than you want to admit to. Even when you have me right here ready to listen to your every word.”

Draco moaned, his hands immediately grabbing for the Gryfindor’s robes.  _ Damn him,  _ he thought,  _ the prat should have been a Slytherin acting like this. _

Turning his head to the side, Draco refused to respond to Harry’s prodding. Seizing the opportunity, Harry leaned don to whisper in his ear, “I like you too Draco. Way more than I want to admit.”

Draco jerked his head back to look Harry in the eye. He searched his face for any sign of deceit. It would not be the first time someone had tried to use his innermost secrets against him. The more he looked, the more apparent it became that the Chosen One was not lying. If anything the git was almost sparkling with excitement and an ever present hint of fear. 

Draco had not run away like Harry almost expected him to do. He remained rooted to the spot, refusing to budge in their battle of wills. Refusing to give up possession of the Gryffindor robes he now held. It was almost as if he were afraid to let go and break the spell that had been cast over them. Harry could see the wheels inside Draco’s head turning. Trying to decide if Harry was being honest or if it was all a ploy.

“I’m not lying,” Harry assured him. “Let me prove it to you.”

Draco stood there unmoving. If Harry was going to do anything to convince Draco of his feelings it would have to be now. Softly he pressed his lips against Draco’s. After a moment, Draco kissed him back. The two shared several gentle, tentative kisses. Each trying to feel out the intentions of the other. No one to do anything halfway, Draco teasingly bit Harry’s lip. That was it. That was the last straw that held Harry’s self control in check. It was the conformation that Harry needed from Draco to take this as far as the Slytherin would let him.

Grasping Draco’s head in his hands,he devoured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Harry poured every ounce of emotion he possibly could into the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance just as they did each day. The two broke apart only to catch a shallow breath before coming back together for more. Chaste kisses turned into tiny nips and soon Harry and Draco had lost all sense of time to the taste of one another and the desperate grinding their hips together. Sliding his hand from Draco’s face Harry tugged the fist full of white hair, tipping Draco’s head back.

Draco tilted his head back at the insistent request of Harry who had moved down to tease his neck. Biting down on the soft flesh just below Draco’s shirt collar, he sucked a dark bruise that he was sure his Slytherin would feel for days.

“Ah fuck,” Draco hissed thrusting his hips forward.

“Is that what you want?” Harry asked nibbling his earlobe. “I’ll give you whatever you want Malfoy. Just tell me.” Ever so slyly Harry slid his hand between the two of them and palmed Draco’s cock through his trousers. The boy whimpered and melted under his touch. It was not long before Harry popped the button of his black uniform trousers and was lazily stroking Draco’s cock.

“D-Draco,” he panted, “call me Draco.”

Harry smiled stroking him a bit faster. “Draco,” his voice dropped an octave, “I’ll give you whatever you want. All you have to do is say it.”

“Ah...fuck me Potter,” Draco gasped as Harry’s speed increased sliding his thumb over his slit spreading his precum as he went.

“You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that,” Harry groaned.

“Then what are you waiting for Potter?” Draco snapped with no real venom. “Or do I have to spell it out for you?”

“Please, call me Harry.”

Draco could not help but smirk. Harry fucking Potter, the Chosen One, was the one who followed him to the bathroom. Harry was the one who pinned  _ him  _ to the wall. And it was he, so pure, who had his hand wrapped around his cock stroking and twisting him until he saw stars. And yet he was the one using proper manners. “Don’t beg Harry. It’s a turn off.”

Harry chuckled pulling his hand away. “Oh I’ll show you turned on.”

Draco almost whimpered at the sudden loss of stimulation, but a Slytherin never whimpered. Not intentionally of course. His new found lover made quick work of his robes. Shoving them open Draco suddenly found himself facing the wall with his trousers and pants shoved down to his ankles. The restriction made it difficult to keep his balance. Muttering a quick cleaning spell over himself he braced himself against the wall, resting his forehead against his arm. 

Feeling Harry run his hands down his sides, he took a moment to revel in his current situation. How had his favorite dirty fantasy, staring a certain brown eyed enemy come to fruition, he still was not entirely sure of. No matter how it came about Draco was grateful. Years of animosity and spite. All a cover. One that he was not even aware of until Pansy pointed it out. 

_ He had been mid-rant when she held up a long finger to silence him. “Draco dear, you know that I am your best friend right?” she asked. _

_ “Duh, what kind of question is that?” he asked confused. _

_ “Okay keep that in mind when I say what I am about to say next.” _

_ “Go on,” he prompted. _

_ “I’m ninety-five percent sure that you are in love with Harry Potter and have been for sometime.”  _

_ “Bullshit,” he hollered. “I hate that scar faced freak.” _

_ Quirking her eyebrow at his statement she rolled her eyes. “Never mind. I am one hundred percent sure now.” _

_ Draco waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever.” _

Draco was never going to hear the end of this once he told her. If he told her. At the moment he was too focused on the person behind him.

“Holy fuck Draco,” Harry breathed dropping to his knees behind the pale boy. “You are beautiful you know?”

“Shut up,” Draco ordered burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

For all Draco’s boasting it appeared that the Slytherin did not take much stalk in his own appearance.  _ Pitty,  _ Harry thought. The contrast of his large tan hands against Draco’s pale skin was interesting to say the least. Harry, heavily tanned from the summer months outside was accentuated by the pale skin of a boy who spent his days indoors or venturing out only at night. Feeling grateful that he kept his lube in his robes so no one would accidentally find it, Harry grabbed Draco’s cheeks and spread him apart. Draco moaned when Harry pressed his thumb against the tight little hole. He had a sneaking suspicion that Draco never had anything near that are before. His own fingers perhaps, but never anyone else.

“H-Harry, what are you doing?” Draco stuttered suddenly unsure of his chosen position. The sensations caused by Harry’s thumb massaging small circles on the tight muscle left him with a combination of embarrassed and turned on. It was all so new. Outside of the Muggle porn magazines he had hidden and his own fingers, he had never been touched before. The prospect that his long time crush was going to be the first was exhilarating and frightening at the same time.

“Patience Draco,” Harry cooed, “I want you to enjoy this. I want you to know what you do to me every time you flash that cheeky grin of yours.”

“Enjoy what?”

Without giving him an answer Harry licked a long wet strip up Draco’s crack. The boy yelped at the contact. Draco had begun to speak again but was quickly cut off as Harry buried his face in Draco’s ass. Flicking his tongue out Harry alternated between running his tongue around the tight muscle and fucking inside of it. Draco was trembling, his cock leaking cum by the time Harry had finished writing the alphabet with his tongue. The French alphabet to be precise. This was probably the last thing Hermione had in mind when she taught him French. But the way Draco pushed back against him each time he thrust his tongue inside the ring of tight muscle, he figured it was a practical application. 

Standing up, Harry wiped his face clean and dug through his robe pockets for the elusive lube. Draco was a quivering mess trying to catch his breath when Harry returned to him. “Where the hell did you learn that?”

“French class,” Harry said with a smirk. Wrapping his arm around Draco’s chest he paused, his hand hovering just above Draco’s ass. “Are you sure Draco?”

“Yes Harry,” he breathed pressing his ass back against Harry’s hips.

Nodding Harry slipped a lubed finger inside him. Going in easily enough he added a second finger slowly working him open. Draco’s body did not give any resistance until he added a third digit. Naturally Harry’s hand was larger than Draco’s. Each added digit stretched the boy further than he could do himself. It only took a few thrusts for Draco to relax into his embrace. Whispering words of encouragement Harry added a fourth finger. Draco went rigid sucking in a deep breath. He paused to give him time to adjust. Slowly he pressed into him twisting his wrist to relax the tight muscles. It did not take much more before Draco was uttering a soft chant of curses and pushing back on him.

“Fuck Harry, quit teasing,” he snapped looking back at him.

“Alright Draco,” Harry teased. Opening his own robes,he quickly stripped from the waist down slicking up his cock as he went. Grabbing Draco’s hips he slowly pushed inside him. Harry was slightly larger than he had stretched Draco to, so he went slowly. Harry buried himself in Draco’s hot tight head until his hips met Draco’s ass. “Oh fuck Draco,” he moaned. “You’re so perfect. Bloody fucking brilliant.”

Harry could not help but shower the Slytherin with compliments with each shallow thrust. Draco pulled him in as if finding the matching piece to a puzzle. Draco threw his head back against Harry’s shoulder and arched his back to him. Draco had never been so full. Having Harry inside of him was like nothing he had ever felt before. The slight burning of being stretched eased with the boy’s movements. Through half lidded eyes Draco looked at Harry. The boy was truly attractive. The mess of brown hair suited the makeshift hero. And Harry was his. Somehow or another, he would make Harry Potter his and his alone.

“Harder,” Draco whispered. “Fuck me harder.”

Harry grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and pulled him into a searing kiss. Pulling out almost completely he snapped his hips forward driving himself in to the hilt. Harry held Draco in a deep passionate kiss as he thrust into him. 

Draco tore away from Harry’s grip. Desperate for air. Grabbing his hips Harry drove into him. Pounding harder and faster until only the sound of wet flesh slapping against each other and desperate moans filled the room. Draco’s untouched cock throbbed. Reaching down Draco grabbed himself pumping his hand in time with Harry’s thrusts. A familiar burn began to build in his hips. His movements became erratic as the two chased their orgasms. 

“Ah Harry,” Draco gasped, “I’m going to cum. Fuck.”

“Yes Draco. Oh fuck yest. Cum for me Draco, cum for me,” Harry moaned pounding into him.

Within a few strokes Draco reached his climax. Cum shooting against the wall as a string of curses spilled from his lips. Harry followed soon after. Clutching Draco’s hips hard enough to bruise he drove into him filling Draco in ways he has never been filled before. Catching his breath, Harry slowly pulled out of Draco letting the waves of pleasure wash over him. 

Draco dropped to his knees with his head bowed catching his own breath. Harry slid against the wall next to him. Hesitantly Harry reached out to him. The two had just been more intimate with each other then they have ever been with anyone else. And yet a simple touch seem to be so much more. The blonde Slytherin flinched under his touch, but Harry persisted. Sliding his hand from Draco’s shoulder to his head, forcing him to turn and look at him. Glistening blue eyes locked with his. Harry knew better than to ask what was wrong. They were not there yet. Pulling him closer, Draco came with little resistance. With Draco’s head in his lap he began to brush the blonde hair with his fingers. To his surprise Draco curled into the touch. Clinging to the Gryfindor’s robes as if they were the only thing keeping him rooted in reality. 

Both sad in comfortable silence. Each wrapped in their own thoughts. Something had changed. A major shift between the two crackled like lightning in the air above them. Whatever they were before was gone. Whatever this was between them was frightening. More frightening than anything they had faced yet. There was so much at stake. So much more than just the two curled up together on the bathroom floor. But they both knew it was worth it. No matter the cost.

“Where do we go from here?” Draco asked looking up at his lover.

“With this?” Harry asked running a finger down Draco’s pale cheek. “Or in general?”

“Either? Both?”

Harry paused wishing,not for the first time, that he possessed Hermione’s intelligence or Ron’s blind faith. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “But I don’t want to do it without you.”

Draco curled up tighter against him. “Merlin save me, don’t start quoting poetry,” Draco groaned.

Harry could not help but smile. “I’m sure I could find a book if you like.”

“I take it back. Merlin strike me down,” Draco groaned again rolling back far enough to see Harry.

The Chosen’ One’s dark eyes bore into Draco’s, searching for answers that he did not possess. Knowing the storm was coming; they would get through it. They had to get through it. Together. Now that he had Draco he was not willing to give him up.

As if reading his mind Draco reached up and cradled his face in his hands. “I’m not leaving, so don’t let me go.”

“Would never dream of it.”

“Scared Potter?” Draco asked with a sly grin stretching across his face.

“You wish.”


End file.
